familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Kecel
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = City/város | image_skyline = Kecel légifotó.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Aerial photo of Kecel | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Coa Hungary Town Kecel.svg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = BacsKiskunCounty.gif | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Bács-Kiskun County in Hungary | pushpin_map = Hungary | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Baja in Hungary | pushpin_map1 = Hungary Bacs-Kiskun | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Baja in Bács-Kiskun County | latd = 46 |latm = 31 |lats = 31 |latNS = N | longd = 19 |longm = 15 |longs = 57 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = inline,title | coordinates_footnotes = | coordinates_region = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Southern Transdanubia Region | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Bács-Kiskun County | subdivision_type3 = Subregion | subdivision_name3 = Baja | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1131 | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | parts_type = | parts_style = | parts = | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = (FIDESZ-KDNP | leader_title = mayor | leader_name = Ferenc Haszilló | unit_pref = Metric | area_total_km2 = 114.48 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 102 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 8 540 | population_as_of = 1 Jan 2015 | population_density_km2 = 77.25 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 6237 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 78 | iso_code = | website = www.kecel.hu | footnotes = }} Kecel ( ) is a town in Bács-Kiskun County, in southern Hungary. History The first documents mentioning Kecel date back to 1198. Like many other Hungarian towns, Kecel has lost its population during the Turkish Conquest. On April 22, 1734 Gábor Patachich, the bishop of Kalocsa issued papers reestablishing the town of Kecel. At the time, most people made their living by herding. However, the rising population made this extremely hard, so people committed themselves to farming which still remains the main industry in Kecel. In 1802 a number of new buildings were built including: the Roman Catholic church, the Town Hall, the first school, post office, and the police and fire stations. The railroad also reached Kecel. Demographics As of the census of 2001, there were 9,259 people and 3,600 households. Twin towns – Sister cities Kecel is twinned with: * Schwarzenbruck, Germany (1991) * Lupeni, Romania (2009)http://www.kecel.hu/index.php/testvervarosaink References Category:Settlements in Bács-Kiskun County Category:Established in 1131 Category:Kecel Baja